


she is the daughter of the beast by snowdarkred [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), Snow White – All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Battle, Blood, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of she is the daughter of the beast by snowdarkredWhen the Queen called her mad, she wasn’t lying.





	she is the daughter of the beast by snowdarkred [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she is the daughter of the beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387855) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



**Fic** : [she is the daughter of the beast by snowdarkred](http://archiveofourown.org/works/387855)  
**Length** : 0:06:55  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ALPA/she%20is%20the%20daughter%20of%20the%20beast%20by%20snowdarkred.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
